Hello Beautiful
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: Miley's Missing Nick What will He Do To Make It Up Th Her


**A/N THE BOLD PARTS ARE THE TAPE **

Hello Beautiful 

On This fine Summer day.

Wile everyone was out playing in the sun one girl sat up in her room looking down at all the people having fun together

" Miley come on let's go do something just the three of us like old times" Said Lily

" Ya'll go have fun I'll be here" Said the girl in question

" But it won't be any fun without you" said her other best friend Oliver

" Look Miley I know you miss him but you can't just sit here all day it's only been 2 weeks" said Lily

" Lil's right you have to do some thing I mean how do you think Nick would feel if he knew you were just sitting here moping about him and not having any fun" Oliver Asked

" He wouldn't like he'd want me to have fun but I just miss him so much and I know it's only been 2 weeks and I know he'll be gown for another 6 weeks on tore but I still miss him I can't help it" said Miley

" Miley we're not telling you not to miss him we're just telling ya to come have some fun" said Lily

" So What do Ya say" asked Oliver

" Hay Miley This Just came for ya in the mail" Said Miley's older brother Jackson wile handing her a bunch of red roses and a tape

" What do you thinks on it" she asked them

" Only One way to find out" Said Oliver as Lily put the tape in the VCR

At first the only thing they saw was a bedroom none of them have seen before but then a person came in to view it was none other then Nick Jonas

" **Hay Miles I bet your wondering what this is well it's been about 2 weeks since we've seen each other last and If I know my girl and I think I do pretty well you aren't doing to well so I thought I would do this are you ready" said Nick as he leaned over and picked up his guitar and started to play **

The beginning notes of one of the Jonas Brother's songs Hello Beautiful started to play

"**Hello beautifulHow's it going?I hear it's wonderful in CaliforniaI've been missing youIt's true...But tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna fly'Cause I could go across the world,See everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyesHello beautifulIt's been a long timeSince my phone's rangAnd you been on that lineI've been missing youIt's trueBut tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna fly'Cause I could go across the world,See everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyes" Sang Nick Over The tape **

"**I Thought you might have needed that oh and the roses if you look there will be a note with them" said Nick**

Miley Looked at the roses she was holding and found a blue piece of paper she opened it and read

_Hello Beautiful _

_I Will Love You Always Until the last Rose Dies _

_Love Nicky _

By know Miley had tears running down her face but she also looked bother but then Nick stared talking again

" **And Since I know you so well your wondering what I am talking about will if you look at the roses once more you will see that one of them is not real and there fore will not die ever just like My Love for you" Said Nick **

**He them opened his mouth to say some thing more when there was a crash in the back of him**

" **And as sad as this is I have to go now and kill my brothers for trying to make fun of me and brake something wile doing it more then likely Joe so once again Miles I have to go but I Love you and I miss you and can't wait to see you again Love you baby Girl …… oh and I almost forgot Hi Lily Hi Oliver you both batter be takeing care of my girl well that's all I have to go love you baby" Nick said **

The last thing they hard from the tape was Nick Yelling **" I am going to kill you Joe" **

And that's it by now Miley was crying so much she could hardly talk" I Love you to Nicky" she whispered

" See Miley everything will be fine" said Lily

" You know what I think your right" said Miley wile she wiped her tears away

" So Miley Wanna hit the beach" asked Oliver

" Yeah I think I do come on Guy's let's go have some fun" Miley said as she ran out of her room

(**A/N Sorry about the end didn't know what 2 do well hoped u liked) **


End file.
